All The Things Between Them
by Nakimochiku
Summary: 100 UlquiGrimm Drabbles. some AU. enjoy.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Ulquiorra was born before Grimmjow. Back when Grimmjow's hair was long, uncut and wild, when his control was even quicker to slip than it already was.

Ulquiorra could remember meeting Grimmjow. They'd seen each other in the hall before, but avoided each other. They were obviously not the type of person either wanted to be seen with. Grimmjow was obviously trash. But Aizen-sama made it his personal mission that they get acquainted.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra." he nodded to both of them with that gentle smile of his. "I have the feeling you two will be very good friends." they looked at each other appraisingly for a moment and looked away, convinced that for once, Aizen-sama was wrong.

Laying here in bed beside Grimmjow made Ulquiorra realize something he already knew.

Aizen-sama was almost never wrong. Because they weren't really friends.

Owari.


	2. Love

Love

Grimmjow did not believe in it. It was that simple. He knew Ulquiorra felt the same way. It was impossible, stupid, and downright childish. How could love exist in a world as cruel as this one? How could a feeling as pure as love make anyone happy? It didn't happen, end of story.

So he couldn't explain what it was that gave him butterflies whenever Ulquiorra looked at him. That took his breath away when Ulquiorra kissed him. That made him dizzy when Ulquiorra fucked him. Made him an amazing sort of happy when Ulquiorra was near him. He figured maybe he was just allergic to the fourth, should get away from him.

But at the same time, he knew he couldn't survive without him.

That's not what love was though. Love couldn't be such sickening feelings as those. It just couldn't be.

Owari


	3. Light

Light

In the light, Grimmjow was different. The weak artificial sunlight made his hair glow almost white, and his skin looked pale and smooth, marred by the one large scar from shoulder to hip. At dawn, Grimmjow looked like an angel, for lack of a better word.

When his face wasn't twisted in a scowl or a grin, it was surprisingly 'pretty'. Ulquiorra, as much as he would never admit it, liked waking up early just to watch Grimmjow as the sun crept up and warmed his skin, touched his face, made him groan and curl deeper into the darkness of Ulquiorra's arms.

The best moments were when Grimmjow opened his eyes, mind still clogged with sleep, and gave him the tiniest smile with the soft mumble of "good morning." that was Grimmjow at his most polite, a moment Ulquiorra would always savor.

Owari


	4. Dark

Dark

The dark brought out Ulquiorra's scarier features. He knew from the way Ulquiorra breathed that he wasn't asleep, just resting his eyes. The dark swallowed all of Ulquiorra's hair, his markings, until only his face glowed in the moonlight like a ghost. Grimmjow didn't like the way Ulquiorra looked at night in the dark, so he wondered why he stayed up to watch the fourth sleep, even though he never succeeded. He always fell asleep before Ulquiorra did.

Ulquiorra's face, so still, with no features, no eyes, no nothing, just the oval of white floating in the dark, and no matter how much he tried to see more, there was nothing. And just when he was about to panic, he didn't know why, but the lack of _anything_ scared him, Ulquiorra's hand on his arm would grip tight, his eyes would open, emitting a light of their own.

"Go to sleep." and that would always make the dark shrink away from Ulquiorra's face, allowing Grimmjow to curl and clothes his eyes safely.

Owari


	5. Seeking Solace

Seeking Solace

His fingertips were always cold. It was a reminder of just how dead he was. Cold fingertips, reminding him of his lack of passion. Touching Grimmjow warmed his hands. In Grimmjow, he found an odd sort of comfort. He was almost certain the sixth didn't do it on purpose. But he knew what it was.

Grimmjow was warm. His hands were always warm, his chest was always warm, between his legs was warm. Ulquiorra couldn't help but subconsciously look for that warmth, for that comfort that Grimmjow so carelessly offered. Grimmjow was alive. So he stayed near Grimmjow, just to warm his fingertips.

The feeling of warmth never went away.

Owari


	6. Break Away

Break Away

"I know why I was born with wings." they hadn't really been speaking, just laying together in the dark. Grimmjow hummed. "I was born to break away from everything, like ash, floating on the breeze." a single blue eye cracked open, staring at his lover. "Flying is beautiful."

"Then why was I born with paws?" Grimmjow conceded, glancing at his own hands for a moment. Ulquiorra looked at him. Had he facial expressions, the look would be a smirk.

"To rip and tear your enemies." they were both silent for a long time. "Paws and Wings. A good combination. I can fly and you can battle." Grimmjow peered at Ulquiorra's face, nodding vaguely.

"So that means you'll take me with you, right? When you break away from this place." Grimmjow closed his eyes before Ulquiorra could reply. "Cause I'd follow you anyway."

Owari


	7. Innocence

Innocence

Nothing about Ulquiorra was cute. That was a fact that Grimmjow had reluctantly come to accept. Ulquiorra was too blunt, stoic and emo to be cute, even if his face was sweet looking. He wasn't sweet or a sensitive thinker or anything

but some days, Ulquiorra's innocence surprised him. Ulquiorra liked animals, not fluffy ones, but the tiny ones found out on the desert when it was completely calm, the lizards and the spiders. He liked petting them because once he picked them up, he never put it down.

"Ah, so the fourth does know how to be cute!" Grimmjow mused aloud with a grin as Ulquiorra scooped a lizard. Ulquiorra gave him a look. Had he facial expressions, it would have been a glare.

"Speak about this to anyone and I will rip out your tongue." Grimmjow laughed, but he knew Ulquiorra didn't make threats, he made promises.

Owari


	8. Heaven

Heaven

"Ulquiorra." a gentle call from a pile of bed sheets. He ignored it to keep dressing. "I was thinking...." the plea for attention was quiet but there. He turned for the briefest moment in acknowledgment, then continued to button up his jacket. "Heaven. Do you believe in it?"

He stilled, silent, before turning to look at blue eyes that stared at him, begging for assurance. Of what, he didn't know, but he wasn't about to sugar coat anything.

"There is no such thing." Blue eyes looked away, darkening, disappointed. He stepped closer to the bed, leaning over the pile of bed sheets. "But this. This right now is hell." he leaned over, kissed the sixth's forehead. "And it's also heaven."

Owari


	9. Drive

Drive

_this one is AU_

Ulquiorra rubbed at his temples, trying to stave off a headache. The heat of frustration built behind his eyes, but he didn't let it show on his face. He was already having a bad day, and now that bastard who simply wouldn't leave him alone was making it worse. He knew he never should have come here to this club.

He glanced behind him at the dance floor, and of course, that guy was making his way towards him. He searched for options, and found on in the shape of the blue haired man sitting right beside him. He tapped the man on the shoulder, crushing their lips together. Blue eyes widened into comical shock. "Wanna take me to my apartment?"

"Um...okay...?" he figured the man he'd just picked up thought he was drunk, or was truly interested in sex tonight. Really, he was just a means of protection from the creepy guy who, now that they were together, seemed disinterested. Ulquiorra, at moments like these, loved his quick thinking.

He immediately dropped the pretense when he got in the other's car. "Having a bad day?" the man asked. Ulquiorra looked at him, then turned back to the window.

"Shut up and drive."

Owari


	10. Breathe Again

Breathe Again

he knew he was being stupid when he felt like he would suffocate when Ulquiorra wasn't near him. He didn't like telling his lover when he felt that way, when the thoughts of Ulquiorra suddenly disappearing crept up, it felt like he couldn't breathe.

He was being stupid, like a woman caught up in her 'feelings'. But holding Ulquiorra's hand made everything better, focusing on Ulquiorra, alive in front of him like this, made everything go away. He felt pathetic. But Ulquiorra never said anything, and he would never explain.

When he was holding Ulquiorra's hand, he could breathe again.

Owari


	11. Memory

Memory

Hollows were, by nature, nostalgic creatures. Everything always brought up memories of pain, of hunger, of emptiness. And even when they were turned into arrancar and their lives made for the better, the pain of being hollow on the inside stayed with them.

Ulquiorra wasn't sure what it was (perhaps it was Grimmjow's warmth) but Grimmjow made him feel nostalgic in a good way. The chance that they had crossed paths during life was unlikely, but everything about Grimmjow brought up a good memory, though fogged with age.

He didn't strain his mind too much on it. Here and now was always a good place to be.

Owari


	12. Insanity

Insanity

they both remembered Gin saying once, that love was a type of insanity. His eyes at the time, though only slightly open, had been directed at them. By now neither of them would admit, that yes it was insanity. And they were gladly, happily, deeply insane.

For each other.

What a stupid thought. But the insanity was an unsatisfiable burn, and so cold and tingling and everything fluffy and fake like that. And the thought of either ever being in trouble, they knew they would come to the other's rescue. The moments of quiet peace, neither would trade it for anything in the world.

So if this was insanity, they'd gladly sink deeper.

Owari


	13. Misfortune

Misfortune

_This one is AU_

"Bad Day! Bad Frikken Day!" Grimmjow yelled to the house as soon as he entered, shaking the rain out of his hair, feeling it fall limp. Ulquiorra stepped out of the kitchen to look at him, a wooden cooking spoon in one hand, and a tea towel in the other, his always immaculate clothes covered in an apron (Grimmjow's apron) that said kiss the cook.

Stopping for a moment, Grimmjow sniffed the air and nearly groaned in displeasure. Ulquiorra was cooking his godforsaken tofu crap. Why couldn't his lover just like meat like every other human being? Turning down the heat on his cooking, Ulquiorra followed Grimmjow to the bedroom. "What happened?"

"My files got messed up so many times by that new frikken secretary. I swear to god she's either doing it on purpose or she's even more of an air head than I thought. I bet she only got hired for her boobs! And then, Tousen, you remember him, he dropped a box on my foot. and god his face. 'Oops, sorry.' frikken bastard. It _hurt~!_" Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjow's tie off, then his jacket, rubbing his stiff shoulders through the wet fabric of his dress shirt. "And then it rained on me and my new–just a little to the left...oh god that's good– project on the way home, and you decided to make tofu. Bad day."

"Better now?" Ulquiorra asked as Grimmjow slumped against him. His lover reached up for a kiss, smiling at him.

"Yea, all better now."

Owari


	14. Smile

Smile

Ulquiorra didn't show emotions often. It was a fact that, along with Ulquiorra's lack of cuteness, he's come to accept. Ulquiorra didn't show emotions, but they were there, barely perceptible under the surface. Grimmjow was probably the only one who noticed the ever so slight change in eyebrows or the line of Ulquiorra's mouth.

"And you know, I'd never seen Nnoitra blush before that. It made me laugh cause I thought, 'wow, the only time this guy looks good is when his mouth is shut'" Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra's still back. The fourth was reading. Grimmjow grinned. "Just like me, right?"

Ulquiorra turned and looked at him then. There is was, the tiniest little smile. Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to see that smile grow.

Owari


	15. Silence

Silence

Between them, there was always silence. Ulquiorra preferred silence to anything Grimmjow could or would say. Ulquiorra preferred silence to any of the choices, the arguments, the things that had to be said. He knew that Grimmjow could never tell unless Ulquiorra said something. But he preferred silence.

Even when Grimmjow pleaded with him to say something (of course silently, or else he wouldn't be listened to), he didn't. Because so much could change with a word. At least in silence, there were no doubts. Even if Grimmjow hated it, the silence, the lack of anything, Ulquiorra figured they needed it.

In silence, they couldn't get to close. They retained a sense of anonymity. They didn't know each other, they didn't speak, they didn't say the words that needed to be said. He preferred silence, and the safety that silence gave him.

Even if Grimmjow hated it.

Owari


	16. Questioning

Questioning

There was probably a question that needed asking. They never asked it because they didn't know how, because they didn't know what it was. It was there when they woke up together in the morning, staring at each other for a long moment before getting up. It was there when they saw each other in the halls, unable to say anything.

And it was there when they went to bed again, staring at each other in the dark. Blue watching Green for a reaction, Green watching Blue for the obvious. And since they didn't know which questions to ask, they said it with their eyes, rolled over, and went to sleep.

There was a question. But they didn't know what it was, who it was for, and who was supposed to ask it. They simple wandered about the subject, random and confused. There were few moments of clarity. And when they came...

"Hey, y'know I love you right?" Grimmjow's voice was soft in the dark, Ulquiorra's back was solid against his stomach.

In the dark, because no one could see him, he smiled. "Yes. I know."

Owari


	17. Blood

Blood

_this one is AU_

Ulquiorra answered the pounding on his apartment door at 2:35 am, if only so the neighbor wouldn't complain. Grimmjow stood, disgruntled and worse for wear on the other side. Covered in blood. He let out a sigh. "I'll run you a shower. Do you need stitches?" Grimmjow shook his head solemnly, closing the apartment door.

"It's not my blood." Ulquiorra turned and stared hard at his lover. He processed the information in seconds, knew Grimmjow had been doing things that would get him into trouble, but... "He died. Right there, Ulqui. Right in my arms." Grimmjow looked at him with broken eyes. It had been a long time since he saw those eyes like that.

Ulquiorra nodded slowly, and took Grimmjow's hand, leading him to the small washroom. The clothes would have to be burned. He'd make a few calls and have this all fixed in the morning. But until then....

"Let's wash that blood off you."

Owari


	18. Rainbow

Rainbow

Grimmjow lay curled on a large windowsill, the drumming of rain lulling him into a half sleep. He lay there for what seemed like forever, only listening to the rain and the sound of life around him. It didn't rain often in Hueco Mundo, true to a real desert. But when it did, he always felt like sleeping.

The rain had nearly stopped when Ulquiorra strolled purposefully into the room, stopping just before him. Grimmjow cracked open a single eye and looked at the fourth. He came closer, tapping Grimmjow's shoulder. "Look." He nodded to the outside. Grimmjow looked, saw the spray of colors through fragmented moonlight, a rainbow spread across the black sky.

Grimmjow smiled. "You're being sentimental today." Ulquiorra didn't reply, just pressed a kiss to his temple and strode away as quickly as he'd come.

Owari


	19. Gray

Gray

Between them, it was like a constant shade of gray. Things were never black and white, never simple. Then again, things in such defined circumstances would be boring. The constant war between them had no answer, no resolution. There was just the gray, and the understanding they had of it.

If Ulquiorra was the black, Grimmjow was the white, by default. When they mixed, fought, understood, touched, they were gray. Like the sand, like ash, like feelings that weren't quite black, but weren't white either.

And honestly, they preferred the gray. Just the white, the black, the simplicity wouldn't be enough for them. The gray wasn't enough either. But it was as close as they could come to an in between.

Owari


End file.
